Andy Six story
by OhDanqWeShouldBanq
Summary: Im not good at summaries :x    So basically, Ashley  me  fa;;s in love ..  Her friends fall in love ..  Just read it , i promise its goood  :


The impossible is possible.

Written by: Me, Ashley.

This is ficiton. (Obviously)

Intro.

Hello, My name is Ashley. Ashley Elizabeth Reynolds. This is a story about something that happened, that i thought was impossible.

Im 18 and i live in New York.

I live by myself in a tiny apartment. I work at Hot Topic.

I have two best friends.

The first is Danielle, Dani for short. What an amazing personality she has. I love hanging with her. We share the same interests and shes an all-over great friend.

Then theres Tiffany. Ohhh Tiffany. When we were children, she was such an angel. She would never break her parents rules. She was quite shy. A very quiet girl who loved the jonas brothers. Ick. Sorry Tiff, but ick.

After she hit age 16, and got her license, she went WILD. And i mean WILD like CRAZY WILD. But who am i to judge? So did i ._.

Anyway. Enjoy the story.

Chapter one

The Surprise

I woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Tiffany must be here. Shes the only one who drinks regular coffee. I got up out of my bed and yawned. I stared at my Andy Six poster for a while. God, hes gorgouse. "ALEX ANGEL HOPE!" I called in a playfull voice. I then heard a loud screaching sound. "what in gods name.." I ran downstairs to see Tiffany strugling to kill a HUGE ass spider. " Oh my god KILL IT!" I screamed in a not so happy tone. "DUDE CANT YOU SEE IM TRYING." She spat out. I went to the bathroom and got some raid. Not for spiders but eh, worth a shot. I sprayed the spider and it slowly fell limp and de-tatched itself from the ceiling, falling on my head. Lucky me. I screamed in horror and ran about the room. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF NOW!" Tiffany just stood there with a look on her face. Much like this one

0.0

It was pissing me off. I just turned my head upside down and it fell out. "Thanks for the help, tiff." I said sarcasticly. I scooped the dead spider up with a piece of paper and threw the fucker away. Tiffany just shrugged and said "Well, I certantly WASENT going to TOUCH IT!" I just rolled my eyes and went back to my room to get ready for the day. I showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I was wearing an outfit that flattered my body type and skin tone very nicely.

.com/party_scene/set?id=11870172

I walked back downstairs. Dani had stopped by. "So girls, what are the plans for today?" She said, excited. Shes always excited.

I looked at her and thought. And thought, and thought. "What is there to do in such a boring town."

"We could go shopping" Tiffany said, kind of like she dident mean it.

I just made a face

._.

"we should just, you know, walk around some." i suggested

Tiff and Dani nodded there heads in approval. " But im going to need some food first. Im starving." Dani complained. I just looked at her with an annoyed look. See, im anorexic, and i dont do well when someone brings up food. It makes me feel hungy and fat.

"Well fine. Go eat whatever you want out of my fridge. And get me a water while your at it." I said, kind of frustrated.

"You got it. One water coming up." She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler, and tossed it to me. Then she proceeded to take out a bagel and smear it with butter and chomp down on it like it was her last bite she would ever take. Tiffany chuckled a little "Is it good?" She asked jokingly.

Dani just nodded, her mouth was full of bagel.

She swallowed and made a loud gulping sound, then washed it all down with a crisp, cold coca-cola.

"Ready. Lets go." She grabbed my hand, Tiff's aswell, and practically dragged us outside.

"Whats the rush?" I asked her

"Youll see"

"Oh, so there's something to SEE?"

"Ohh yes!" She winked at me and gave her a look

= \

"Guys!" Tiff shouted, running trying to catch up.

"haha, slow poke." I joked

"Shut up." She said sternly.

I just smirked.

We walked to the beach, where we decided to take a breather. We all sat on the dock and rolled our pant's leg's up and kicked the water with our feet. It was cold. But it felt good. Just then, i got butterflies in my tummy. Why? I dont know. It was strange.

"Guys, i have a surprise." Dani said with a smile on her face

"what is it?" Me and Tiff both said at the same time

"I got 5 tickets to see Black Veil Brides. 3 for us, and two for my boyfriend and yours tiff."

I just stared at Dani

o_o

That look quickly turned to this

: DDDD !

I jumped up and hugged her with all my might!

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! DANI YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!"

Dani laughed and smiled

"Your welcome. (:"

Tiff just smiles

"Thats awesome! Ill call Jovany and tell him later."

"Okay, and vlad already knows. Were going tomorow."

"TOMOROW?" I screamed and jumped around like a retard.

"Yes ashley, tomorow" Dani laughed and tried to calm me down.

I fell asleep that night listening to Perfect Weapon. My favorite song. I love it when Andy goes "!"

Tiffany's POV

Wow. She got bvb tickets. Thats realy nice of her. Oh god, Ashleys freaking out. I just laughed and said it was awesome. We all left after that, i went back to my house and called Jovany.

"Hey sweety, Whats up?

"Dani got tickets for bvb. Do you know who bvb is?"

"No.."

"Ashleys in love with them"

"Oh."

"yeah."

"Well i gotta go."

"The concert is tomorow, 8:00pm"

"Ill be at Ashleys by 7:30"

"Okay, i love you."

"I love you too"

"Bye"

*hang up*

End of chapter one. Did you like it? (:

Chapter Two

Hell Yeah!

I woke up that morning feeling hyper. I got up, stretched/yawned, and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on the outfit i was planning on wearing to the concert.

.com/cgi/set?id=2559600

(The kitty cat one =^.^=)

I went downstairs and saw Jovany, TIffany, and Vladimir.

Vlad smirked at me

"What?" i asked

"Your trying to look hot for Andy Six." he commented.

God i wanted to punch him. I just rolled my eyes and plopped on the couch

"Dani will meet us there" Tiffany told me.

She was all hugged up to Jovany. I wanted to puke.

"ok. So should we leave now?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

I got up and walked out the door. Everyone got in my car. I dident know i was going to end up being the taxi driver. I backed out and zoomed off. We soon arived at the venue and i saw Dani standing there impatiently waiting. I honked the horn and we all got out.

"GUYS!" she called as she ran over to us

"Hey dani!" I said with a warm smile on my face. I couldent help but get the feeling that someone was watching me.

Vlad walked over to Dani and put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheeck.

"hey baby" He said

"Hey" She smiles at him

"Ashley i have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

" We have backstage passes"

I just looked at her for a minut

... :o...

Then i started jumping and screaming like an idiot. Why did i do that.

"Haha calm down crazy" Tiffany said jokingly

"Okay okay, ill be calm!"

We all walked to the back of the venue and knocked on the door that stated "VIP ONLY"

A tall figure opened the door. He looked about, 6'1. He was wearing a black tank top and black skinnies with many studded belts. He had black war paint all over his arms. His voice was deep and sexy. I dident look at his face, though. I was scared because i knew if i looked i would freak.

"Hey you must be the vip's?" he said with a smile

"Yeah" Everyone said at the same time.

He greeted us in and offered to paint us. (BTW this is what painting is - .com/watch?v=SKwjaa2RdRw )

"I bet Ashleyyy would like to be painted" vlad joked.

I shot him an "I will kill you" Glance

_!

He laughed.

"So whos Ashley?"

"Her" Dani pointed at me

Tiffany saw the look on my face

v.v

and she laughed. i looked at her

._.

i was shy. Ill admit it.

Andy just looked at me

.

I felt awkward

I thought about it decided to stop being a baby

So i lifted my head and smiled

"Yeah dude it would be soo awesome if you like did that scar thing on my face" i smiled at vlad and stuck my tongue out

Dani motioned for him to shut up and he looked down

v_v

So andy painted me. He did my arms to. It was awesome.

End of chapter twoooo ((((:

Chapter Three

I have to see you again

So the concert went well. Andy kept starring at me. We went backstage afterwards and talked some more and got to know eachother. Those guys are realy awesome and Andy is just.. amazing.

But sadly we had to leave early because the guys needed to get somewhere. Oh well. It was great(:

We all drove to my house to hang out for a while. I was depressed the whole time. I dont know why, i just was.

Dani and vlad left for vacation. They were going to florida for two years. Pffft who need em'.

"what to do?" Tiffany said sounding bored

Jovany had his arm around her and she had her head on his chest

"Awww look at thattt!" I said

"You guys are adorable together.

"thanks" Tiffany said and smiled

Jovany looked her in the eyes and smiled

"i love you" he stated

Tiffany smiles and her eyes gleamed. It was so incredibly sweet.

"I love you too" She said, then she pecked him on the cheek

And he did the same.

"You guys gunna crash here tonight?" i asked

"Sure" They both said at the same time.

I yawned

"I think im gunna hit the hay."

"ok, night Ashley!" Tiffany smiled

"night" i smiled and walked down the short halway to my tiny bedroom.

I thought about Andy for a while and wondered what he was doing.

I'm such a freak, im totaly in love with him. Why? Its not like ill ever get him. Hes a rock star.

But it was killing me. Eating me up inside. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Andy's POV

We were all on the tour bus. As soon as we got back i went straight to my room, which was unusual for me. I kept thinking about the girl i painted. Weird. There was something about her, i dont know what it was but i just couldent get her out of my mind!

I decided that i needed to see her again. How? I dont know. I just assumed it would happen, sometime when im not expecting it to. Why? I dont know. It was a weird feeling.

I laid down on my back and stared at the cieling. I thought about her. Ashley. I dreamed about her.

Tiffany and Jovany's POV

"why are you so adorable?" Jovany asked her

"eh.. i dunno. I was just born this way" She smiled and stared into his eyes.

Jovany put his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for a good .. erm lets say about 5 and a half minuts? Dang.

When they stopped they just sat there, tiffany with her head on his chest, jovany with his head leaning on the couch. They fell asleep that way.

I woke up that morning with tears in my eyes. Why did i have tears in my eyes? I sat up and yawned and looked at my andy six poster. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and i did my hair differently. Not big and crazy as usual, but just plain and simple. I wore a simple outfit too.

The hair - ./_aorxyHKJ0qw/TCoi4tteIdI/AAAAAAAAEu8/6tQhhwUAD8c/s1600/Hot_emo_girl_

The outfit - .

I walked into the living area and saw jovany and tiff in the position they fell asleep in

"awwwww!"

They dident wake up.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!"

Still asleep

"AWWWWW! GOD DAMNIT!"

"WHHU !" Tiffany choked out

"wake up love birds" i laughed

"what.. wheres ... oh hey " Jovany smiled stupidly and got up

'You guys can hang out here. Im gunna go walk to the beach." I stated simply.

They both nodded as a headed out with door

I walked a good four miles until i reached my destination. I sat in the sand, took my shoes off and dug my toes into the white grains of beach sand and looked out at the waves. It was so peacefull here. I was at peace with the world for about 10 minuts. Then i heard a deep voice call the name Jake. "JAKE STOP SERIOUSLY DUDE THAT SHITS COLD!" then i heard a splash and a "DAMN YOU JAKE!" I looked over and saw a dude in the water with black hair. I looked at him for a while and figured out who he was. It was andy and jake from bvb. I just looked back out at the ocean and told myself to stay calm and dont freak out. So i stared out at the ocean some more for about 5 more minuts until i got bored, so i stood up and wiped the sand off of the back of my jeand and rolled my pant legs up more so i could stand in the water and walk down to the dock. I was just walking minding my own business and Andy came over and taped me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly and looked him in the eyes.

"hey do you know where the uh-

Wait a minute, dont i know you from some where?"

i thought for a minute on wether or not i should tell him.. He was soaking wet by the way which made me a giggle a litte.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked confused.

"No reason. But umm.. i dunno, do you?"

Andy stared at me for a minute then choked the words "ITS YOU" out like it was his last breath

"yeah..haha" I smiled. I was super shy

"I was trying to find you" he said.

He was trying to find me?

"oh.. well here i am!" i laughed.

He laughed.

"Oh um.. yeah i was just wonder if.. you know.." He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah, sure id love to hang out some time." I smiled answering before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey how did you know i was gunna ask that?"

"ohh i dunno.. lucky guess?" i chuckled.

"Well, where do you live? I could come pick you up later and we could uh.. i dunno maybe we could just hang out in my tour bus. The guys will be gone." he suggested.

"Sure, sounds great!" i said, smiling.

He smiled back at me and i told him where to pick me up.

"Well i better get going.." He said and he hugged me, getting my shirt a bit wet.

But i dident care. He HUGGED me. And i was going to hang out with him later!

I just walked home and saw tiffany and jovany watching a movie. I decided not to tell them because they would tease me about it, so i just went to my room and got ready.

End of chapter three (((:


End file.
